


Heirs and Invaders

by MidknightMasquerade



Series: Heirs and Invaders [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female!Corrin, M/M, Male!Kamui, Multi, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidknightMasquerade/pseuds/MidknightMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They couldn't be telling the truth. None of them knew, not one? Not even Corrin? Kamui? ...no one? How could they stay secluded in their self-centered bubbles, their isolated little worlds inside of this university that stood so strong but could crumble in an instant, that they stayed clueless as to the current events? How could they be so blissfully ignorant? How sorrow claimed her soul then, how it wrung her heart dry. This single statement could break Corrin's heart. This single statement could rend their already-fragile families in two. This single statement could change the state of their entire world. With a broken breath, the harbinger of doom delivered her report.</p>
  <p>"Hoshido and Nohr have declared war."</p>
</blockquote>When college life meets modern warfare, two families torn apart choose to seek either reconciliation or utter annihilation. War, they say, is the answer of those who have no arguments left.
            </blockquote>





	1. Antebellum

**Author's Note:**

> After a weeklong battle, wondering whether or not this was worth posting, I worked up the courage to write out everything I've been creating in my mind for who knows how long now. I always see people post Modern AUs, so I wanted to throw in my own twist to them. I thought, what better way to combine the modern world and Fire Emblem than to modernize the war and bring it to college kids? We'll see what all that entails soon enough. I hope you stick around to see what all unfolds!
> 
> Foreword: each chapter will be split into several sections, each focused on separate characters. Could these be separate chapters? Sure! But they won't. I'm sorry, it's just my style. Also, there will be PLENTY of pairings throughout this story. Some will stay permanently and some will only be temporary. I don't wish to give them all away in the title, though. I promise, you will be pleased - some are standard and others are unique spins on popular pairings.

Corrin - _not_ Kimiko, not now, not anymore - clicked the lock on her cell phone, forcing it into the pocket of her skirt as a disgruntled groan escaped her. No one needed drama, not on the first day of school, and especially not from their own...well, whatever she was. Deep down, she understood that Mikoto only meant well - she was disgustingly innocent in that sense - but her intentions and her actions rarely allied themselves together for the greater good. And by "greater good", she meant her own sanity.

"Mother must have texted you." Ever-observant Azura spoke up from behind, her all-too-knowing smile saying "I'm sorry" when Mikoto could (and would) not. She stood atop the staircase, still lugging up one of her suitcases with arms far too frail for such an exhausting job. Corrin opened her mouth to ask how in the world she knew that (she swore that this woman had inherited her aunt's prophetic ability, for she always knew more than she said she did), but Azura stopped her with a wave of her hand. "I would like to think that I know you well enough by now to tell when something's bothering you. Besides," at this, she paused, digging about her bags for her own device, which she held up for her sister to see, "she's my mother, too. I, unfortunately, received far more emojis in my greeting than you did in yours...not that any of them make sense. I'm still trying to understand why there's an alien emoji in the middle of her 'I love you' message."

Corrin couldn't help but chortle at that. Mikoto had an odd knack for including as many emoticons as possible. Perhaps that was Orochi's influence. The girl allowed herself to slump against the bedpost as her hands hovered over the keyboard, unable to type the gratitude she did not have in her to give. "Yes, well, I'm still trying to understand why she sent me a message at all."

"Because she loves you." The statement was so simple that somehow it made Corrin wish it were true; or, at least, that she could accept that it was true. By now, Azura had seated herself on her bedside, the light from the window nearby illuminating her face as she spoke truth in a painful situation. The singer smoothed out the wrinkles in her sundress, awaiting a response she knew would not come before continuing on. "You know she's only trying to make amends. You ought to give her a chance, especially since you seem so keen on forcing your siblings to do the same for one another."

That was another headache all its own. Sure, all families had their fights and their issues, but none compared to a family of eleven siblings from countless different parents, not to mention entirely separate countries. Had they been able to pose for a family picture without killing one another, they could be displayed next to the definition of "dysfunction" in the dictionary. Corrin sighed at that as she sent a simple "thank you" to Mikoto. "Why must you always point out the truth? Couldn't you let me be a hypocrite at least for a little while?"

Apparently, Azura found that amusing, as she burst into a fit of giggles. Honestly, she took too much pleasure in proving herself right. From outside their door echoed another voice, asking, "aww man, did I miss something funny?" The source of said question was none other than Elise, who was desperately trying to drag one of Corrin's countless bags up the steps whilst Sakura did the same with Azura's, but with greater success. Before either of her siblings could respond, however, there was the sound of a screech succeeded by the plummeting of a puny human down the stairs and into the ground below. Judging by Sakura's squealing, Elise would be alright (thank goodness Sakura knew first-aid), but her pride would be pretty damaged for some time to come. Azura simply shook her head. "Well, those two certainly seem to be getting along nicely."

Corrin knew not whether to be embarrassed for them or to burst into laughter. Elise never failed to make anyone and everyone smile for her, now did she? Even Corrin cracked a grin in the midst of her frustrations. She supposed that was Elise's superpower. "Those two don't count, though. They've been best friends since our families first met. I swear, they're too innocent for their own good."

"You were too, you know, once upon a time." Azura rose from her seat on the bedside, something glistening in those golden eyes. Curious. It took quite a lot to invigorate Azura. "If you're wishing to reunite our families once and for all, then I think I might have just the thing that will get them together. The gods can take it from there - we'll need all the blessings we can get if this is to work."

\---

"How does it feel to have your whole family in the same university together?"

Gods, how did one even begin answering that question? Oh, you know, it's totally normal to take classes with the twin you abandoned in another country, and to join the book club run by the brother who won't speak to you, and oh what a joy it is to continuously run into your older brother who you still refuse to speak to and whom still tries to make amends after numerous refusals on your part. Kamui could have written an entire thesis on this sole subject, but instead, he opted to answer with the typical college student response. "I need ten times more coffee before I even thinking about trying to answer that." How eloquent.

His roommate, already assuming such would be the case, passed him the cup of Lodestarbucks coffee - a caramel mocha with extra whipped cream and cinnamon on top, exactly as he always asked for it - whilst still waiting for an appropriate response. "Look, I know it's not easy on you. I wouldn't exactly want to talk about it either, but I don't know how to help you if you don't let me in on what's going on. You're not exactly the most open people around, you know."

"I know, I know," Kamui relented, taking a sip of his coffee and focusing on its flavor rather than the intensity in Silas' gaze. "It's not that it's strange, necessarily. I mean, don't get me wrong, it totally is. But it's more than that. It's...dangerous, I guess. It's a ticking time bomb, and I'm not sticking around to get caught in the explosion."

Silas softens then, his expression easing as he takes another sip of his water. Unlike his roommate, he cared little for coffee. There was only room for one addict in this dorm. Kamui claimed he couldn't understand his tastes. "That makes sense." His grin grew cocky then. Jabbing the boy in his side, Silas added, "and, if worse comes to worst, just leave it to me to swoop in and save you. Your knight in shining armor arrives!"

Kamui scoffed at that. With a cheeky lilt to his lips, he shoved his roommate in the same manner. "Oh, really? Rusty armor is more like it." He gave the other a once-over with his eyes before taking another sip of his coffee.

Silas nudged harder at that and Kamui had to quickly collect himself, lest his precious coffee spill over their carpet. Even if it did, he'd make Silas clean it up, but he was more concerned with his drink than his rug. The whine that wormed its way out of his mouth was met with a fit of laughter from his roommate and the mention of his slightly spasmodic tendencies, which earned him an unrestrained jab in the gut. "O-okay...I get it...no more jokes."

Sipping the last remnants of his refreshment, Kamui returned to the subject at hand. "Honestly, Silas, I'd do anything to be in your family. At least you all don't try and poison the Nagamas pudding."

Silas was silent for a moment, the only sound being that of his fingertips tapping against his water bottle. Upon inspection, Kamui noticed the other refused to even look at him. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? "You know, there _are_ ways of making that happen..."

"Been there, done that." Kamui's comment caused Silas' head to snap around, shock widening his pupils to monstrous sizes. The Hoshidan only returned his bizarre gaze - seriously, what was wrong with him right now? - with a glare of his own. "What? You really think I could convince your parents to adopt me? Not happening. Besides, I already tried adoption once - trust me, it only made things worse."

Clearly, whatever Silas had assumed Kamui meant was unraveling within the other's mind, if his expression was anything to go by. Kamui giggled - Silas was certainly entertaining to watch. He'd picked the perfect roommate, that much was for sure. "W-wait, no, I didn't mean--" Whatever words were to be uttered would never be known, as the sound of bloodcurdling screeches erupted from the room next door. Glancing at one another in horror, the two bolted next door. "Excuse me," Silas started to knock. How polite. Kamui, however, motioned him aside before kicking in the door - an easy feat, seeing as how it was already cracked open.

The inhabitants of the room, however, never even noticed their entrance. Instead, they found themselves too entrenched in their arguments to mind an additional intrusion. Three women occupied the room. How could three people make that much noise? Two of them - sisters, by the looks of it - stood opposite the entrance. One towered over the other, screaming at her for what sounded like the misinterpretation of their room arrangements, while her sister crumpled beneath her terror and cried in distress. The only other occupant stood beside them, unpacking her suitcase as though nothing was happening. She hummed an eerily minor tune.

"Felicia, I can't believe you ruined our room arrangements! I knew I shouldn't have let you handle them."

"B-but, Sis, you told me to find another roommate!"

"I didn't ask to sleep next to a serial killer!"

At this, all heads turned towards the other woman. Pink-tipped pigtails bobbed about without a care as she happily unloaded the contents of her current suitcase - a meat beater that resembled a medieval mace, a collection of knives far too sharp for clumsy chefs to use, and a doll that had been sewn together (and stained with...blood?) one too many a time to appear at all decent anymore. With a smirk that stretched across the entirety of her face, the girl lifted the largest knife from her set and juggled it with her free hand. "Who wants to test out my collection of butcher knives? Come on! Peri promises it'll be fuuuuun!"

Without needing another word of warning, Silas slammed the door shut and glanced towards his roommate. The panic present in his own eyes was reflected even moreso in the other's. "Look on the bright side - at least you're not a part of _that_ family!"

\---

"We are officially unpacked."

Xander breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness - all of their furniture found its perfect spot, all of their belongings were packed neatly away, and their new life in a spotless place could start. "It took three long years of dirty dormitories, budgetary restrictions, and thankless employment, but we finally have an apartment of our own." The first prince acknowledged their apartment with a pride previously unknown to him. "It cost us blood and sweat and tears, but it was worth it, was it not, Kaze?"

His roommate acknowledged him with a look of bemusement. "I'd say it was. Although, in all honesty, it was you that worked more than me - I could never have paid for this on my own." Kaze adjusted the scarf wrapped around his neck, loosening it to escape the summer heat. Why he never removed it altogether remained a mystery to Xander. In their three years of friendship, not once had Kaze ever opted to undo that article of clothing. How strange. Perhaps it was some unknown Hoshidan custom? "Internships with a medical clinic and running the country of Nohr alongside of your father cannot even be compared. I can't imagine how much stress you must have endured just to earn enough to pay for this apartment."

_Sadly, I'm certain that you cannot._ Xander grimaced, though whether at the other's comment or at his own thought, he was uncertain. "You are too modest, Kaze. You ought to take pride in your work - we wouldn't survive without medicine." Kaze still shook his head. He never did understand how to take a compliment. "Regardless, it is nice to have just the two of us now."

As if on cue, the door to their apartment opened. Following the intrusion, a voice reluctantly called out, "Helloooo? Anyone in here?" Kaze sprung to life, acting on instinct to stand protectively in front of Xander. _As if I need protection_. Although the medic acted first, it was Xander who spoke up. "There are. Please enter and state your business."

While they had assumed it to be some sort of intruder, what they were greeted with was a scrawny student struggling to pull their overpacked suitcase into the apartment. Perhaps the most striking of features on them was the mop of pink hair that rested atop their head. Kaze and Xander exchanged a momentary glance - who was this kid? After this stranger entered entirely, heaving a sigh of relief for finally lugging in his suitcase, he turned towards the other two with a goofy grin. Xander thought it appeared a bit...rehearsed. "H-hey there, fellas! Name's Inigo. I...live here?"

Xander raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You don't sound certain of that fact. Was that a question?" Apparently, that response was the wrong one, as the man's already dwindling self-confidence faded even faster. 

"...No?" Xander's gaze hardened again, utterly confounded by this boy. Equally so was this boy horrified of the men before him. Letting out a sheepish laugh, Inigo scrambled about in his admittedly disorganized belongings to locate a note. "You see, I live here...technically. Or at least, I'm supposed to. You aren't supposed to be here. Well, maybe _I'm_ not supposed to be here." Finally finding what it was he sought, he handed the note to Xander. "Just...look at that. It should explain everything."

The document handed to Xander listed Inigo's housing location as Apartment 3B - the very same address as their own. Incredulous, Xander whispered, "that's impossible," before handing it over to a confused Kaze. His roommate, however, seemed as incapable of comprehending the conundrum as Xander himself was.

"See, I - well, my family actually, I'm broke - bought an apartment for me to live in while I take classes at Izumo University. I thought this was the one, but I don't remember hearing anything about roommates..." Catching himself in what he must have thought was a back-handed compliment, Inigo attempted to correct his mistake. "That's not to say I mind, I just...you know what? Why don't I just find the landlord and see about moving somewhere else? You two seem like perfectly respectable gentlemen, there's no need for me to confuse the two of you even more than I already have. Good day and--"

"--Wait." Xander had cut him off - gods, he had to, with how often and quickly he spoke when he was frazzled like that - stepping closer. He thought he noticed Inigo gulp. Was he truly that intimidating? In an attempt to put the other's mind at ease, Xander cleared his throat and smiled softly. It appeared to have worked, for Inigo's shoulders relaxed almost instantly. "There's no need for you to do that. We're all adults here, are we not? We can handle an additional guest, if we must." Kaze glanced at him apprehensively, no doubt confused as to the sudden change in demeanor. As if to answer him whilst still addressing Inigo, Xander continued on, "besides, the landlord had already mentioned to me that there are no other spaces available whilst I picked up my keys for this apartment. I'd hate to hear you're homeless for the night. You can stay in my room - I have an extra couch to lie on until we can see about finding you a mattress. Can you concede to those demands?"

Inigo stared at him in awe - whether over his offer or his stiff word choice, none would know. After a moment of consideration, he smirked and answered, "or I could stay in your bed?" As Xander's gaze narrowed (and Kaze's widened in amusement, his scarf stifling his laughter), Inigo raised his hands defensively. "I'm only joking. I can certainly accept those conditions. You're far too generous...and a little stiff, you ought to lighten up!" His goofy grin replaced itself with something more sincere then. "...But honestly, thank you. Both of you. Thank you...er..." His sincerity was instantly replaced with a disgruntled expression. "Gods, I never even asked your names."

Xander could scarcely believed he'd forgotten to introduce himself. Basic etiquette threw itself entirely out the window as soon as he became flustered. He had to change that. "Ah, yes. My apologies. My name is Xander. This is my associate."

As Xander gestured to Kaze, the medic added, "You might think to add that I am also your friend." Xander's face flushed in embarrassment, only causing Kaze to chuckle. "You may call me Kaze, Inigo. I think you might be right about easing up. Seems you might be able to bring some much-needed life to this university."

Inigo glanced at each of them, repeating their names under his breath. "Kaze, Xander...got it! Alright then, gentlemen! Thank you for your generosity. Shall we make this official?" Xander had expected to write up a contract or to call in a lawyer, but Inigo instead reached out his hand; or rather, more specifically, his pinky. "Do we have a deal?" Xander couldn't help but indulge him.

"We do."

\---

"What a surprise - you two are already working."

Ryoma and Saizo, seated comfortably about the floor in the midst of progress reports and official documentation strewn about the room, snapped their heads up at the sound of another voice interrupting their conversation. The source of said interruption - Kagero - stood leaning against the doorpost, expression unamused. "Classes haven't even started yet and here I find you two worrying about war tactics and military reports. I should say I'm shocked, if I didn't find it impressive."

Whilst Saizo merely grunted in reply, a response Kagero took none too keenly, Ryoma instead welcomed her into the room. "You may come in, Kagero." Despite the grounds of the university standing on neutral territory, Kagero and Saizo still insisted on being allowed entrance into a room before stepping inside. Old habits die hard, some supposed. "I am pleased to see you arrived safely. Please excuse the mess - Saizo and I received documents in dire need of our attention." Something flickered behind Kagero's eyes that Ryoma could not read, but he would have to be dumb to assume it was anything but bad. "Would you care to join us? I'm certain you've already arranged everything you needed in your own quarters."

"You know me well, milord." Kagero entered, though hardly. She stepped opposite Ryoma, who was eyeing her for the usage of a title unnecessary here, instead opting to bend down and rest her hand on Saizo's shoulder. Saizo turned to face her, though he said nothing. "Orochi had requested I step out - it's a surprise, or so she says - and advised I come see Saizo before my boyfriend buries himself in his work for an entire semester." Although her words suggested jest, her tone belied her disappointment. "Sad to see I'm already too late." Perhaps early was impossible with Saizo.

Kagero paused, contemplating an action, before placing a single, soft kiss atop Saizo's forehead. Her boyfriend grunted in response. Somehow, Kagero found it cute. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay. If I don't save a spot in the showers now, I'm certain that Peri will swoop in before me and make it look like a veritable bloodbath. I'd rather hurry and ensure my safety." With that, the woman bowed before exiting the room.

Just outside, she spotted one familiar face - "Ah, Lady Hinoka," - and one rather unfamiliar face not too far behind - "...and her friend." Neither of them looked particularly certain of their current location. Hinoka had peered into one of the rooms, only for a mousy squeal to erupt. Hinoka's face turned as deep a shade as her hair at that. Her companion, however, only erupted into laughter at that. She provided the princess no assistance. "Might I help you two with anything?"

Hinoka looked up long enough from her shameful stupor to notice Kagero's presence. "Oh, Kagero." Realizing the timing of her arrival, she quietly added, "did you...see any of that just now?" 

As her training taught her, she simply responded, "not if milady did not want me to." Hinoka groaned at that, none too pleased that she'd witnessed such a mishap. Hinoka had all the strength and charisma of an empress, that much was certain, but her gracefulness could use some improvement.

"Ugh. I feared you did." Hinoka pushed back her blood-red bangs, almost thwacking her companion in the face as her hand whipped backwards afterwards. Kagero wished she could laugh at the face this mystery woman made, but she knew better than to embarrass her mistress further. "Never mind that. I was looking for Ryoma's room. Do you know where it is? He's not checking his phone."

Surprise, surprise. "Luckily for you, I just came from there. It's three doors down on the left. Unfortunately, there are no fancy signs or decorations to denote it's theirs...but perhaps that's a sign enough of its own. You know how they are." Hinoka's face showed that she understood perfectly. "I must warn you, they're already in work mode."

Hinoka smirked at that. "I have yet to see him _not_ be in work mode, Kagero." Thanking her as she went along, Hinoka led her friend to the door of her brother's room. Knocking once, she called out, "It is I, Brother." Her friend shot her a perplexed glance at the suddenly formal tone she took. Hinoka dismissed it. As soon as she was welcomed inside, Hinoka bowed to both her brother and his roommate. "I had come to check on you, but Kagero mentioned you're already working...not that I'm surprised." Both she and her kinsman smiled at that. Clearly, Ryoma took it better with her than he would have from Kagero. "Is there anything I might be able to help with? I'm already here, after all."

Ryoma cleared his throat as Hinoka seated herself beside him. She stared at him, confused for but a moment before the realization struck her. "Oh! Right, uh, Ryoma, this my roommate, Scarlet of Cheve. Scarlet, this is my brother, Ryoma, and his roommate, Saizo."

Scarlet extended her hand with what had to be the biggest grin one had ever seen in their whole life peeking out from beneath freckled cheeks. "Nice to meetcha! The name's Scarlet." Ryoma took her hand hesitantly, surprised at how firm her grasp was. He had to admit, he was impressed. Saizo, on the other hand, only nodded curtly towards her before moving to gather all the piles of paper into his hands. "Geez, tough crowd."

"Saizo!" Ryoma called out and instantly Saizo's demeanor changed. His entire body ceased motion, but his eyes shook with anger. "What's the matter with you? We meet a guest and you don't so much as shake your hand. Surely my father trained you better than that."

"Milord," Saizo's voice was low, as though he were struggling to speak without shrieking. Hinoka had seen this side of Saizo before, and she wanted to be nowhere near it now, should it implode. "Do you notice that this woman is Nohrian? I don't take kindly to those spying on Hoshidan reports, nor did I think it inappropriate to protect private documentation."

"Then I suppose I should have mentioned," Hinoka started, a smirk spreading across her face, "that Scarlet is the leader of the Chevian Resistance Effort." Scarlet slung her arm around Hinoka's shoulder, pleased to have made an impression on the both of them (and even more excited to see the shock coloring their expressions - she always did enjoy a plot twist), for better or for worse. "I assure you, her loyalties lie with us."

Saizo stood there, mouth agape (not that one could even see it behind the blue scarf that rested atop his shirt). How could he have not known? "The Resistance is led by a woman? A _Nohrian_ woman?" The man crossed his arms at that, leaning back and taking a proper survey of this so-called Scarlet. "Hmph...I stand corrected."

"Hey now! A woman can do everything a man can do!" Clearly, that comment had not sat well with Scarlet, who now leaned down to engage in a staring contest with Saizo. Even when she wasn't flexing, whilst she stooped in this position, one could clearly see the outline of her biceps through the crimson tank top she threw overtop her torso. Her muscles were nothing to mess with. This woman was one to be feared. "And I don't remember hearing an apology, buddy."

"What Saizo _means_ to say--" Ryoma interjected, shooting Saizo a glare so blood-chilling it could have frozen the desert twice over, "--is that he is deeply grieved for how he treated you. No woman need be looked down upon, especially not one of your stature." Ryoma rose at that, bowing to her. "You have our thanks for helping our efforts from the inside."

Scarlet straightened herself then, the black band wound round her forehead finally fixing itself when she stood. She stared at him for a moment, incredulousness evident in her eyes. And then came a wolf whistle. "Well, well! At least someone's got some class around here!" Saizo said nothing, but his eyes showed every ounce of how much he wished to hit her for that comment. "No harm done, Lord Ryoma. Thank you for having a country worth fighting for." With that, both of them seated themselves around the documents in the center of the room. "So! What are we looking at here, huh? Anything interesting?"

Saizo swiftly laid out the entirety of the reports across the floor once more. "Our border patrols were attacked by an as-of-now unknown assailant. Our only assumption is that Nohrian forces have finally made their move."

Scarlet gestured at one of the documents, specifically one containing pictures of possible suspects and the testimonies of valid witnesses, which Ryoma gladly handed to her. She studied it intensely, but said nothing. Ryoma, curious as to her choice, urged her on. "Is there anything you see there that could identify an attacker?"

After a moment of contemplation, Scarlet shook her head. "Not that I see. All their reports seem to be conflicting, not to mention crazy. And these pictures prove nothing, besides the fact that they have zero leads whatsoever." Throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, she sighed. "I don't have a clue." At that, Saizo snorted before snatching the paper from her.

"Of course you don't."

\---

"Chop, chop, Jakob - no time to trash talk. Unless you'd like Corrin to know how you treated me?"

Camilla stood propped against the top of the steps, one immaculately-manicured hand dangling loosely from the railing. Her lips were spread into a sinister smile, rumors of giggles slipping from them as she spoke. With one hand, she covered her mouth, while with the other, she brushed back her beautiful bangs. Locks of violet hair fell not only onto the plunging neckline of her top, but also onto the tip of her servant's nose.

Jakob shooed the nuisance away with an exhalation of air. As if he wasn't struggling enough carrying multiple suitcases packed with clothes and shoes and every object imaginable needed for a woman of extravagant standards up a staircase much too narrow for luggage all on his own, now he had to deal with her taunting. Then again, he was letting slip a plethora of unpleasantries under his breath about her in return. Only, he had assumed she could not hear him. It seemed such was not the case. Jakob gritted his teeth together at hearing Corrin's name. Curse that witch. "N-no. Of course not, milady."

After an exhausting amount of effort on Jakob's part, followed by a slew of vicious profanities, all of the luggage had made its way to the top of the stairs. Camilla stared down at the watch wound round her wrist tiredly. "...Four minutes and fifty-two seconds. Tsk, tsk, tsk. So hard to get good service nowadays." Jakob could have clocked her chuckling face clean off, but he knew better than that. Better to give Corrin a good report than deck Camilla in her pretty, polished mouth.

"And even harder for me to be apart from my precious siblings. I'm not rooming near a single one of them. How sad. I had hoped to tuck little Elise in at night, or at least bring my baby brother a cup of tea every now and then. He does need something to help him stay awake while reading those books of his all night long. Now I don't know where in the world they are, or whom it is I'm staying with." Camilla lamented, looking about the confines of her purse for her room key. "Such a shame."

"Sounds like divine judgment if you ask me," Jakob quipped beneath his breath. At this point, he allowed it to be loud enough for his mistress to hear him. Unfortunately, it did not provoke the response he expected. Instead he was met only with a pair of half-lidded eyes that seemed somehow remorseful (and he'd be damned if he pitied this pampered prick of a princess) and a ghost of an admittance that sounded an awful lot like "...I suppose you're right." With that, he was dismissed, a waving of her hand the only thing that released him. He received no tip for his services. He hadn't expected one.

Swinging wide the door to her dorm room, Camilla finds two women sitting in silence on their bedsides. How awkward. Were they mute? "You're late," one of them comments, and Camilla looks at her with surprise in her eyes, for she knew not that they had assigned times to be in bed by. How cute, they still had curfews. The one who spoke to her, an adorable girl with a pouting face and a pair of ruby red pigtails that draped against the bedsheets, explained herself. "We've already claimed our places here. Looks like you're stuck sleeping up there."

With her eyes, her roommate led Camilla up to the top bunk, a cramped bed that could have kissed the ceiling had it been any higher. What, was this university so cheap that it couldn't afford proper carpentry? "Oh dearie, you can't mean up _there_!" Camilla exclaimed with a scoff. She was the only one laughing. "I don't think I could possibly fit up there. You can't think to ask me to suffocate myself up there." She tutted her lips together and wagged her finger. "No, no, no. I'll be needing a bed of my own."

Her roommate fumed. Her cheeks took that same shade as her hair and it somehow made her cuter when she was angered. "W-what!? No way! It'd be a tight squeeze for any of us up there!" She turned towards the other girl in the room, who now leaned against the bedpost with a dusting of scarlet across her own cheeks as well. "Come on, Oboro, help me out here! She's Nohrian, you don't even like her!"

Oboro - what an interesting name (even if it was Hoshidan) - cleared her throat. Ah, it seemed _someone_ understood her reasoning. "Let her have it, Severa. It'll be easier for one of us to take it." Although she raised her eyebrows to signal Severa to stop, her roommate's rage exceeded her reasoning in that moment. Too bad for her - she was about to make a fool of herself.

"So what!? I can't believe you'd leave me to fend for myself on this!" With a huff that made her sound much more like a child throwing a temper tantrum than an adult standing their ground, Severa turned to stand against Camilla. Then again, that wasn't saying much - her face came up only to meet Camilla's bosom. That could only aid Camilla in the long run. "If you wanted your own bed, you should've gotten here earlier."

A harrowing grin grows across Camilla's face and Severa realizes she's made a grim mistake. Bending down to meet the other's eyes, Camilla ever so calmly spells out the reason for her rebuttal. "Let me try this one more time, seeing as how even a Hoshidan can understand me more than you." Oboro growled, a deep, guttural warning, but Camilla paid it no mind. She was the alpha here. "Those of us blessed with certain _endowments_ cannot physically squeeze ourselves into tight spaces." Lifting a single finger under Severa's chin, she propped up the other's reddening face. "Unless you'd like to hold them down all night yourself, that is."

Squirming out of Camilla's grasp, the redhead turned away to hide the shade of her face and gathered her belongings without another word. In an instant, her bags now belonged on the top bunk that she so vehemently protested only moments before. Crossing her arms, she spat out, "if you needed it, you should've just explained yourself. Geez..."

Camilla laughed at that. Oh, how she'd have fun with these two. Slowly, she smoothed out the creases in her bedspread - ugh, polkadots. She'd have to change that first thing in the morning, lest she surrender her future degree in fashion right here and now - and set her purse upon it. "Well then, now that all is settled, I think I ought to freshen up. It was wonderful meeting you two. I happen to like strong, cute women like you. I think we'll make fast friends, don't you?" The silence that lingered in the air said otherwise. "Me too. I'll leave those bags of mine for my new friends to carry on in. Good night, dearies!"

With that, Camilla closed the door to their conjoined bathroom and left a seething pair of roommates in her wake. Severa stared down at Oboro from her perch atop the bunk, desperately avoiding the ceiling fan that wished to decapitate her. "Some roommate we got stuck with, huh?" Oboro's snarl matched her sneer.

"...Nohrian _scum_."

\---

"You want a job...here."

Prince Takumi of Hoshido sat opposite of Prince Leo of Nohr, neither appearing particularly thrilled at their meeting. The pair sat within the confines of the university's library, a beautiful building carved out from the confines of an abandoned cathedral. As the sun now set across the horizon, light poured in from the ancient stained glass, coloring the pages of every opened book with brilliant colors. Truly, no place seemed more sacred a location than this spot. Oh how heretical their time together here was.

Takumi grimaced at the question, hoping that his intentions would not come into question. Then again, that seemed to be a lost cause. "Well, I was working at a store around campus that closed over the summer--"

"--no doubt due to your excellence in running this establishment." Leo takes a slow sip of his coffee, but his eyes never left Takumi's. They were unflinching, calculating, analyzing. It unnerved Takumi more than he would have cared to admit. 

The comment cuts, but it does not deeply wound. In truth, Takumi could only be thankful that he had not asked of the resources sold at the store. He couldn't imagine the twist of Leo's sneer were he to learn that Takumi spent his last semester making and selling Einherjar. Trading cards weren't exactly to the taste of one so high and mighty as the famed Prince Leo. "The point is that they closed down without ever telling me and now I need a job. Are you willing to at least see what I can do before you write me off?"

Leo taps the tip of his pen against his clipboard. Takumi wishes he could see whatever it was he was scribbling so furiously over there. It kept making him quake whenever Leo looked away to write down a note. "...Fine. We'll proceed to the question portion of the interview." Leo looked down at his clipboard, scanning over the questions before speaking. 

Apparently, there must have been a great many questions, for silence stayed in the air for what seemed like a century. Takumi wondered whether this was a test or not. You never knew with Nohrians. "...you okay over there, Leo?"

The Nohrian prince groaned, the tapping growing more incessant as he did so. "My apologies. It just...it seems I already know the answer to a vast majority of these questions. It seemed to be a waste of time to ask you them, so I was..." A pause. But why? "...sorting out which would work and which would not." He cleared his throat before Takumi could interject. "Now then. I already know what year you're in - same as mine, unfortunately - but what are you currently majoring in?"

"Rehabilitation Science." Leo raised an eyebrow at that. It didn't appear menacing, simply curious, so Takumi continued. "There are plenty of people plagued with impossible circumstances due to their mental and emotional health. I want to help them...if I can." Leo couldn't possibly condemn such a subject, could he? Then again, others always regarded him differently after he spoke up of. Some pitied him, others pitied his patients.

Leo made a noise that sounded pleased (although one could never tell with him) and jotted down a quick note. "Well, that was better than I expected it to be." Takumi couldn't tell whether that was meant to be an insult or a compliment. "Beyond that, are there any clubs that you will be joining or any sports teams that you are currently participating in that could conflict with your work schedule?" For a moment, there was stillness in the air. "...your _potential_ work schedule."

Takumi couldn't help but chuckle at that. Leo was wound so tight that even the most minor of frustrations set him spinning about, hoping to set the record straight as soon as possible. He supposed he could understand that. "I haven't joined any clubs the past year, nor do I plan on it. I am a part of the Archery team, though. We made the national finals last year - you might have heard about us." Takumi beamed at that, pride practically glowing with every word.

Leo stopped his notating for a moment, pen going still. Without moving his head, his eyes peered up. "Yes, but freshmen like you were forced to sit on the sidelines and get water for the real players." His pride shattered, Takumi decided it best to keep his mouth shut from now on. How did Leo even know that?

"And what is your schedule like throughout a normal week? For example, what nights would you be the most available? What nights would you prefer to have off for religious reasons, personal studying and/or recreational activities including clubs, hangouts and dates?" Leo acted perfectly normal as he asked, but Takumi couldn't help but think this was starting to get too personal. He'd applied to plenty of places on campus - none had asked about the time taken for studying or dating. What, was Leo attempting to collect all the information he could on him? Was this some new Nohrian espionage technique, or simply Leo attempting to outwit Takumi?

"For work? Tuesday nights are impossible for me to come in on - the archery team practices until eight, at the least, and I have classes the rest of the morning and afternoon. Beyond that, Saturday nights aren't available, but I'm free the rest of the week." Leo had looked up curiously at the last comment, expecting an explanation. Upon recognizing that he would receive none, he simply jotted it down. Takumi leaned forward, sly smirk on his face. Oh how he'd love messing with Nohrian royalty. "As for dates? No availability for you and open availability for everyone else."

He had expected Leo to glower or to throw something or "accidentally" kick him under the table. However, what he instead received was an actual chuckle from the sullen prince. Had...had he heard that right? Leo...laughed? Had he even said something funny? "Well then, I see where we stand. Nice to know Corrin's efforts aren't paying off whatsoever."

With that, Leo wrote a note down on the corner of a spare piece of paper before ripping it off and sliding it across the table to Takumi. "That will conclude the interview. Thank you for your time. I'll be discussing this with the library manager and I'll let you know the results as soon as I can." With a smirk, he continued, "...or maybe I'll make you wait. Consider it revenge." With that, Leo walked away, clipboard tucked tightly to his chest. The only sound left of him were the clacking of heeled boots on cobblestone floors and one final comment. "Please keep an eye on your phone for a response from me."

It was then that Takumi looked down at the paper passed to him. On it, in annoyingly-perfect calligraphy, was written a series of digits with the words "Leo's Phone Number" scrawled in cursive across the top. It didn't take more than a moment to save that in his contact information. Oh what fun he'd have with this.

\---

All the preparations were set.

Azura had, in all honesty, outdone herself with this idea. In the vastness of her sagely wisdom, she had suggested that all eleven royal siblings gather together at the outset of the school year to start their semesters off right. Azura explained that, in ancient times, countless cultures used the breaking of bread together to put aside differences and discuss the possibility of peace. Although times had undoubtedly changed, perhaps the same principles still applied. Corrin could only hope.

Not once had Corrin ever thrown a dinner party before. In truth, she hadn't the slightest clue as to what she was doing. Kamui always cooked for them throughout their childhood, as she herself had no talent in the culinary arts. Azura assured her that she would be no help in that department. Without another option, Corrin called Felicia, desperate for help. Despite her previous impotence, Felicia promised them a reservation at the restaurant that she, along with Jakob and Peri, were working at throughout the semester. Thank the gods. Felicia could be counted on for once.

Of course, as a surprise to not a single one of them, half of her siblings had arrived earlier than expected whilst the other half were running late. Xander and Ryoma arrived exactly half an hour earlier than their reservation entailed. Both strolled in simultaneously, clad in button-down shirts and ties with khakis that made them seem like they'd walked straight out of a modeling magazine for preppy rich kids. Corrin didn't expect any differently from them. The two had shaken hands and immediately set to work, helping Corrin and the restaurant staff set the table. So far so good.

Hinoka and Sakura arrived a quarter of an hour later. Sakura had been so silent in approaching the table that no one had noticed her until Felicia bumped into her, spilling a pile of plates onto the tabletop and a bottle of sparkling water onto Sakura's polka-dotted jumper. Hinoka cringed, having expected that, and hung up her white jacket (praying that nothing else would spill on that - not that she had her hopes up, knowing Felicia's reputation) on the back of the chair before proceeding to clean up the mess her sister had made.

Leo was the last of those to arrive on time. When Corrin had spotted the family car in front of the valet station, her heart had leapt with delight. They had all come together - and on time, at that! Disappointment set in as soon as Leo was the only one to walk through the door. "I apologize for the wait - I went to leave the house before I realized that my undershirt was on inside-out." Xander and Corrin shared a good laugh about that, before Corrin set to work cleaning the remaining lint off of Leo's vest. She assured him he looked handsome, before leaning in to whisper that she bet she wasn't the only royal coming tonight who would think that. He swatted away her insinuation, but he still chose to sit across from a certain prince's saved seat.

When the allotted time - 7:00 P.M. - had struck, Corrin strolled about to the head of the table. Such a strange place, standing there by herself and facing a half-empty table filled with family members by blood and by law. It had always been Xander, or even Ryoma, taking charge and standing as the head of the household. How wrong it was to stand in shoes she did not fit in. She found herself unable to control her nerves, forcing her to fidget with her dress until she was sure the sapphire dye had stained her hands. "Well then, hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming tonight! I had hoped to start with everyone here, but I'm afraid that--"

As soon as she had started her speech, the door swung wide open and the sound of melodious laughter drifted on inside. The _clatter-clack_ of high heels clicking against the onyx stones of the floor alerted everyone to the presence of a newcomer. No one could mistake that haunting giggle, that telltale sound of shoes on stone, that seductive fragrance that forwent its wearer. Camilla had come. With a gaiety to her step, Corrin's sister strode up to her and enveloped her in a hug. It was rather stiff, considering how tightly her sister's dress stuck to her form. "Oh my, don't tell me you started without me? Why, I'd be heartbroken! Then again, I suppose I _am_ a tad late. My apologies, little sister, but I simply couldn't get my mascara to stop running. I found myself all too emotional about seeing all my siblings in one place again tonight."

Hinoka gagged at that comment, although the sound was swallowed by the wine making its way down her throat. She scarcely believed that could be true - Camilla, she had discovered, was a pathological liar when it came to pleasing Corrin. That's okay. She supposed they both could be, at times. Once she had released Corrin from her grasp, Camilla made her way to her seat, kissing Xander and Leo atop their heads as she sat between them. She was swift to start working on her wine.

Corrin had turned to address everyone again before being enveloped in a bear hug around her waist. Elise swung her way around her waist before staring straight up with the widest eyes imaginable. Corrin, however, returned the doe eyes with a piercing glare. The smile likely betrayed her intimidation tactics. "Well, well, look who walked in late! What's your excuse, hmm? Busy stealing sweets?" Her little sister pouted for a moment before they both broke into laughter, for they knew it to be true. Xander stood for Elise, swinging her around in his arms before seating her beside Leo. She, of course, waved excitedly at Sakura and the two started talking and giggling and gossiping as if they had not spent a moment apart. Perhaps they had - gods knew Elise never separated from her precious phone.

Oddly enough, Takumi came strolling in just behind Elise. Corrin's surprised expression was met with an immediate response of, "Don't ask - the Nohrians offered a ride, I didn't want to get wet because of some shmuck in a passing car speeding through a nearby puddle." Clearly, he had opted to represent the pride of Hoshido, as he strolled in wearing the traditional yukata of his people for formal affairs. His hair had been let down from its typical ponytail, allowing it to fall freely about his form. Corrin knew she wouldn't be the only one admiring it. "I, uh, feel a little overdressed."

Corrin patted his cheeks, brushing aside a strand of hair from in front of his face. Her face radiated pride - he had taken the dinner so seriously! She was simply thankful that he'd considered coming at all. "Well, well, don't you look dashing. Now, go, take your seat - we'll talk about you walking in late later." Takumi sighed in defeat, but accepted his punishment-to-come. He acknowledged each of the Nohrian nobles as he went, his stare intensifying at Leo, whom only sipped his wine with a devilish grin.

The door opened one last time. Assuming it had been Azura, Corrin turned with a smile to greet her, only to find herself face-to-face with her twin brother. Kamui strode inside, ebony robe licking the floor as it haunted his footsteps. She always forgot how beautiful her fashionable little twin could be, even if he clearly loathed every second since he stepped foot in this establishment. Not even glancing towards his Nohrian siblings, he strode up to his twin and stood directly in front of her. "I'm here," he announced, his voice attempting to be strong, but wavering beneath her gaze. She simply smiled and kissed the top of his forehead before bidding him to take his seat. He hugged each of his Hoshidan siblings one by one, glared at Xander, blew a kiss to Camilla, and claimed his seat between Hinoka and Takumi.

Everyone was here. Wait, no, not everyone. Corrin spun around, retrieving her phone from inside of her bra and checking her text messages. Not one...okay, well, one from Mikoto ( _not today, Anankos, not today_ ), but none from the only one she was hoping to hear from. Tucking her phone back into place, she turned to address her siblings altogether. "Has anyone seen Azura?"

As if awaiting her entrance, the screeching of wheels outside the restaurant and the slamming of a car door alerted them to another's presence. Azura had arrived, and in quite a haste at that. In ran their sister, hiking up her skirt and sprinting towards their table without a worry about what she looked like. "Everyone! You're safe!" 

Her siblings' puzzlement was evident. "Well, of course, dearie," Camilla spoke up, tilting her head so that her hair fell to the side and revealed her normally-hidden eye, "why wouldn't we be?"

They couldn't be telling the truth. None of them knew, not one? Not even Corrin? Kamui? ...no one? How could they stay secluded in their self-centered bubbles, their isolated little worlds inside of this university that stood so strong but could crumble in an instant, that they stayed clueless as to the current events? How could they be so blissfully ignorant? How sorrow claimed her soul then, how it wrung her heart dry. This single statement could break Corrin's heart. This single statement could rend their already-fragile families in two. This single statement could change the state of their entire world. With a broken breath, the harbinger of doom delivered her report.

"Hoshido and Nohr have declared war."


	2. Casus Belli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _"No one escapes the scope of war, no matter how tiny the target."_
> 
> The Royal Families reach a crucial decision in their relationship, and deal with the aftermath of the announcement of war. 

"This was inevitable."

Was such a statement the truth? Surely, war was not always the outcome of unresolved tension. Wounds were meant to be bandaged, not burned. Had Xander known all along, even in the midst of her most desperate attempts to make peace, that this was simply the way that these things always ended? Was there truly no light lingering at the end of this eternal tunnel?

Perhaps...perhaps, were she willing to confront reality for but a moment, she'd admit the truth. That, despite her desperation, Corrin never held any ability within herself to heal the harm that tore her family in two. Miracle workers were not welcome here, and who was she but some makeshift medic coating scars with salt? A savior she was not.

Xander's words resounded through the air, but an answer did not echo out from underneath them. What was there to say? Who would break the silence that shattered each of their hearts?

Feeling her legs buckle, Corrin clung to Azura's side in an attempt to stand upright. She could not falter now, no matter how much her knees screamed to collapse. "When did this happen?" With a whispered plea, she pried, "and you're certain...you're certain that this is true?"

Compassion shone so radiantly from Azura's irises that they beckoned the tears forth from Corrin's ducts. The songstress' grip tightened around the fingers that grasped her arm. "Only an hour ago. It's on every news station, radio broadcast and social media site the world round." Azura faltered, her eyes focusing anywhere except Corrin. "Reputable sources confirmed the validity of these claims. King Garon and Emperor Sumeragi have already held impromptu press conferences within their respective nations addressing the suspicions. It is, as Xander said, inevitable. This is war."

Panic claimed Azura then, picking away at her typically calm and composed demeanor. An unspoken apology lingered on the tip of her tongue, tainting her attitude and souring her words. She had singlehandedly set this supper straight towards disaster. Yet another night would be spent counseling Corrin off of a cliff - except that this time, the fault lay only with her. "I...I had thought you'd all known. I'd assumed you'd be brokenhearted or bewildered or, heaven only knows, shoving breadsticks down one another's throats. Had I known you'd all remain uninformed, I would never have rushed in, and in such a frenzy, too! I...I never thought..."

"Azura." Only one word was needed, drawing her out of her reverie and back to reality. Xander stood above her, hand holding her in place whilst she threatened to drop (and drag her dearest friend down with her, at that). He seemed too much a man then, towering overtop of them with the fortitude of a fortress steadying his heart. "This is not your fault." Somehow, the weight of his words set her at ease. She supposed they always had.

"Xander's right," Corrin claimed, releasing Azura from her grasp. She hoped that, in doing so, she could force herself to regain her composure, to think clearly now when her siblings could not. "We...we can figure this out. Surely, there's a misunderstanding...or, perhaps there's not - but there's a solution! There always is, there _has_ to be. Peace is always a possibility..." Her hope strikes every soul before her, but none assure her. She searches desperately for that mutual belief, but finds herself the only one faithful. Pleading with every eye she sweeps across, she landed on the sole person whom sought peace above all else - Ryoma. "...right?"

But Ryoma remained silent.

"...you certainly are calm about all this, Xander." It is Kamui who speaks then. His words sting sharper than bee stings, his tongue a dagger designed for death. Both his arms hug his chest. He supposes he looks scarier that way, but Corrin knows, they all know - he is but a child shielding his hurting heart from their reach. "For someone who claims to care for his family, you certainly aren't defending them now." The words wound Xander deeply, though he dared not return their ire. Azura's eyes search Xander's, but all she sees is unspoken sorrow.

"And you, Ryoma?" Hinoka speaks then, rising from the table. Corrin can see the veins starting to reach out from their hiding place behind her temples. Her elder sister couldn't be deemed brash, but righteous she was. Should something unjust surface, she could not stop her tongue from lashing out against its assailants. Clearly, Hinoka considered this dinner a deadly sin. "Why are _you_ so calm about all this? This is Hoshido, our homeland, declaring war! I thought we fought against all of this! Why aren't you the least bit surprised!?"

"That would be because he already knew about the declaration." This statement came from Leo, who cared not enough to even venture a glance in the Hoshidan's direction, too concerned with his wine to pay them any mind. "In fact, I would wager a guess that your silent sibling was the same one to suggest the initiation of war in the first place." Suddenly, his gaze shifts towards Ryoma, stare piercing. "...am I correct?"

"Hoshido would have _never_ invaded Nohr!" Takumi screams, launching himself against the table with the brunt of his chest. Leo chuckles, too entertained by the outburst to be scared. In all honesty, Takumi appeared to be but a beast in a cage, and Leo the onlooker outside the zoo exhibit's bar. His laughter taunted an animal enraged and encaged. Still, Corrin finds the faintest flicker of fear in Leo's eyes, not for his current actions, but perhaps for the future. Leo always stayed focused on what was to come, what this moment meant for tomorrow. "It could only have been a counterassault against a Nohrian invasion!"

"Children, would you _please_ calm yourselves!" Overtop of Takumi's screams for vengeance, of Leo's alcohol-riddled laughter, of Hinoka's demands for justice (against Ryoma or Nohr, no one knew), Camilla's cry came loud and clear. Not a single soul dared disturb the stillness that settled across the restaurant. Both of her hands had slammed themselves against the tabletop, disrupting the place settings that previously sat perched in anticipation for the coming meal. 

Camilla's wine cup had spilled, staining the tablecloth a sickly crimson. With a whine, as though she'd lost a dear friend, Camilla delicately retrieved the remains of her glass. "What a waste of wine. Your pathetic bickering cost me my drink. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." No one spoke as Camilla poured herself another cup, bringing it to her lips and letting a single drop of liquid spill out the side of her mouth. As soon as she finished, she raised it high. "Now then, since we all seem insistent on acting like children, why don't we stop and ask the actual children here how they feel about this issue, hm?" With an eerie grin, the princess turned her attention towards Sakura and Elise. "Go on, dearies, tell us. If anyone troubles you for speaking, well then, I'll be sure to stick this stiletto somewhere no one wishes to speak of in civil conversations."

Sakura seemed as though she could break apart at any moment. Her hands wrung themselves together, fingers clasping so tightly that her knuckles shone white. Kamui knew that action all too well. So, she'd taken to praying away the pain. Shy, innocent Sakura sat there pleading to whatever god deigned to listen to her for the sake of her family's restoration. She deserved to be heard. "W-well, I...I just...I'm scared." The admission elicited an exhalation of pent-up breath, no doubt brought about by her anxiety. One could only wonder whether or not she'd breathed since they began. "I'm scared for Corrin and Kamui, I'm scared for myself, I'm scared for our homes...but most of all, I'm frightened for our families."

"No kidding," Elise chimed in. Like Kamui, her arms sat snugly across her chest. Both appeared as children would, but for entirely different reasons. Elise's lips pursed themselves to one side. Corrin thought she ought to throw a tantrum - the rest of them surely were not restraining themselves from doing so. "All I wanted was a single dinner where we all weren't throwing wine glasses and screaming insults and hating each other...all I wanted was to be a normal family for one night."

The entire room fell silent.

...that is, until Felicia decided that now would be the best time to bring out their basket of breadsticks. Having not sensed the tension from the kitchen, she certainly sensed it as soon as she approached the party. Not wishing to make a scene, she inconspicuously left the basket of bread on one end of the table (which, of course, spilled over the side as soon as she withdrew her hold on it), tiptoed away from the table, and retreated back into the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Whilst the others stilled their tongues, Xander strode to stand tall at the head of the table. If anyone could salvage this argument, Xander was sure to save them. His eyes shone with a confidence Corrin could not comprehend holding. How she wished she stood as strong as him. 

"When war breaks out, both parties prefer for friend and foe alike to pick sides. Neutral nations ally themselves with whomever they believe will keep them safe, whoever will protect them, provide for them, bring them the peace and power they seek. As each of these nations have a choice to make, so too do we. We can allow these circumstances to divide us, burning the bridges that Corrin handcrafted for our family, or we can choose to place aside our differences and become the family the world would deem us incapable of creating."

"I do not believe in predetermined destiny. Even if I did, I reject the notion entirely. I am no one's pawn...not even Nohr's. I will not be bound to the beliefs of dated traditions and power-hungry rulers, nor will I stand for my family to succumb to this sin."

"We will forge our own fates."

\---

"Need some tea?"

Xander had never in his entire life been more thankful to hear those words than he was at this moment in time. He had escaped hell and slipped home, diverting Elise's desperate pleas for explanations towards Leo and avoiding Camilla's cutting gaze as he retreated from the restaurant with all haste. He had already made his peace with this war, and with each of the people now involved in it. He had said his speech, played his part and now all he wanted to do was to sleep through to the aftermath of the madness. He didn't want to be Prince Xander anymore. He couldn't be, not tonight. Tonight, he could scarcely imagine functioning as Xander, the overworked, worry-burdened valedictorian of his college class; let alone acting as some mighty man sitting on a throne.

Kaze, of course, could already sense the impending doom. Xander swore the man had a sixth sense for omens - that or the news channel sent him notifications whenever Nohr did something stupid (which, in all honesty, was about every hour on the hour). The prince found a pot of tea steaming on the stove more often than not whenever he returned to their home. Anticipating the taste, Xander swiftly shut the door and made certain to lock it. He needed no intruders, not tonight. Camilla would come in the morning, that much he was sure of, but for tonight he needed distance. So did she - she scarcely concerned herself with politics unless it impacted Corrin (or, more accurately, Kamui) and always allowed emotion to overtake her better judgment. She ought to think about this from every angle before forcing her sorrows on Xander.

Setting his briefcase beside the disheveled pile of shoes by the door (which had mysteriously increased dramatically in size since Inigo started living with them, no doubt due to whatever activity he engaged in that required such a copious quantity of footwear), Xander seated himself at the kitchen island. "I believe I need something stronger than that, but tea will have to do for tonight."

Kaze couldn't help but chuckle at that. Xander rarely drank anything alcoholic beyond what was necessary to make those he met with comfortable. No one liked to drink alone...well, no one that Xander associated with, anyways. The request for such a substance often followed a story of a family reunion gone horribly wrong. Then again, Kaze had yet to hear of one that had went over well. No family deprived itself of its much-desired drama, or so it seemed. "Coming right up, milord." The title was but a formality, of course, and one that Xander had adamantly refused to indulge once they'd established their friendship. Nevertheless, it still slipped into casual conversations every so often.

Xander did not take kindly to such a title tonight. "Please, Kaze, call me anything but that. I can't even think about it anymore than I already have." As one set of fingers found their way to his temples, rubbing them with the utmost ferocity, the others soon found themselves curled around a cup of fresh tea. Muttering his thanks to Kaze, Xander brought the beverage to his lips. The liquid scorched his throat, a fact Kaze no doubt knew would occur if his stretching pupils were any indication, but Xander did not care. He appreciated the pain. It distracted his senses from the throbbing of his head...and his heart.

"I would ask how your dinner with the family went over, but based on your entrance, I believe I can piece it together well enough on my own." Kaze's smile spoke volumes on its own - _I'm sorry, are you alright, what can I do to comfort you, milord?_ \- when his lips stayed still. Xander knew not how to respond to any of the questions Kaze never ventured to ask on his own. He was thankful that Kaze continued on without needing an answer. "I thought that a pot of tea might make a night of torture a bit better. I know I needed it."

Although his roommate attempted to plow right through that comment, Xander caught it in time to make note of it. He needed the tea too, then? One would only wonder why. "I'm assuming Saizo has been made aware of the situation, then." Kaze tensed as he poured himself a cup of tea. Seems we had a winner. That should come as a surprise to absolutely no one - Saizo knew secrets only royalty could conceive of. Unfortunately for Ryoma, Saizo voiced his opinions on such subjects without reserve or concern for his liege's reputation. The most common victim of his criticism stood across from him, cursing the tea that had spilled across the countertop. "He hasn't said anything to you, has he?"

The raising of Xander's eyebrow unnerved Kaze. He could scarcely lie to the other as it was - intimidation did little to help his cause. Pouring a cup of tea for himself, ensuring that he had added the appropriate measurements of cream and sugar, he admitted defeat. "As far as I am aware, Saizo and Kagero were both made aware of the war before your reunion had even concluded. Saizo called to tell me..." He paused, brow furrowing as he stopped himself. Xander knew better than to assume whatever he said next was the entirety of the truth. "...that Hoshido had been invaded by the Nohrians. I, of course, assured him that every news station on earth said otherwise, but - you know Saizo - he would have none of it." Kaze redirected his gaze at Xander, desiring to communicate with his eyes more than he said with his tongue. "He asked me to maintain caution around Nohrians."

Xander understood. _He asked you to stay away from me, and thus, threatened me to keep my distance from you - or else_. Saizo surely had a way with words, no matter how few of them he spoke. Brushing his hand through his hair, Xander expressed his sympathies through the simplest apology. It was all he could muster at this moment. "I am sorry, my friend." Kaze seemed surprised by the apology, but not displeased by it. "You do not deserve his scorn simply for rooming with me. Had I the ability to do so, I would have kept you out of this situation altogether, if possible."

Kaze knew his concerns to be true...but he also knew them to be impossible. "War wriggles its way into every corner of the world, no matter how much one may try to hide himself. You did not drag me into this mess, nor will I refuse to be seen by your side to escape the scorn of others...even if it be my brother's." Xander swore that the smile that came to grace Kaze's face could have warmed the hearts of murderers and madmen alike. Rare was one such as he. It made it all the harder to not share the same homeland.

'You are right, as you always are." Xander admitted, despite such a statement mandating he swallow his pride to make it at all. Any Nohrian would have had his head on a silver platter for hearing him concede to a Hoshidan. Even Kaze took pleasure in being praised so, or perhaps he simply appreciated that someone acknowledged his wisdom, as Saizo never did...that, or he enjoyed spotting the rare, exotic Xander in his flustered form. Take your pick, they were likely all right. "Since you _are_ in this mess now, I wish to speak to you concerning some important matters." A pause. "...in private."

Both of their eyes simultaneously shifted towards the living room where their other roommate laid lazily against the couch cushions. One hand fondled his phone, his fingers scrolling through the contents of some questionable Tumblr blog, while his other clutched his third cup of Lodestarbucks that Kaze had conveniently picked up for him as a welcome home present. Two minutes later, that cup was emptied of the frappuccino inside. Two hours later, Inigo refused to drag himself off the couch and throw the container away.

Feeling the looks sent his way, Inigo popped his head up from behind the couch and glanced over towards the duo with a sheepish grin. Whoops. Someone was not supposed to be here right now, if the intensity of their stares were any indication. With an anxious chuckle, Inigo initiated his exit. "Oh, do the adults need some alone time? I should probably excuse myself then. No need to eavesdrop on all the gossip. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a lovely lady and make my way down to Lo--"

"--Wait." Neither Inigo nor Kaze had expected Xander to interrupt him. In truth, Xander had not even expected himself to speak at all. However, something within him ushered him onwards, urging him to invite the other into their conversation. Curse his instincts. All he wanted was to be alone with Kaze, to speak openly between the two of them. With Inigo here, he doubted he could do so. Still, to dismiss their roommate simply for privacy's sake in the midst of a crisis he did not cause? Such a request did not sit well with him. He could not stomach his own selfishness. "Please, stay. We can't ask you to excuse yourself on our behalf. Whether you like it or not, you will now be engaged in a war you did not sign up for. Consider yourself drafted." The color of Inigo's skin noticeably paled at that statement. Perhaps directness would not be the best approach with a boy so easily spooked. Xander often forgot that common folk feared direct confrontation and harsh honesty. "Nonetheless, we cannot abandon you to struggle on your own. Kaze and I set aside our differences, despite our nationalities, and now it is only right that we give you the same opportunity. Will you hear us out?" Xander paused, noticing the hesitancy in Inigo's submission. "We can help you, Inigo. We will not allow you to stand on your own so long as you let us."

At that, Inigo notably flinched. Something struck him then, a force neither Xander nor Kaze understood. Whatever it was, however, seemed to make him stay. Their roommate reluctantly took his seat at the stool beside Xander, accidentally spinning the chair around once as he got his bearings, before settling in for the discussion. Neither had seen Inigo serious, but his attempt at a poker face was laughably endearing. Perhaps he had not needed practice in professional matters prior to this point, or perhaps he simply chose to neglect the harshest issues of life in favor of fancy-free living.

Xander explained the entirety of this issue to the best of his understanding, from the tension between Nohr and Hoshido that had lasted long before this outbreak to the political tension stirring in their school, the implosion of which was imminent, the prince was assured. Purposely, he left out the details surrounding his siblings. No need for family drama to muck up Inigo's understanding of the situation at hand. He did not need for their roommate to choose a side simply based on his relation to Xander, whether it turned out to be of friendship or of rivalry. Inigo simply sat there, unfazed by even the darkest of details, taking it all in. He nodded every once in a while to show his understanding, the sound of his fingers drumming against the side of his empty coffee cup the only noise other than Xander's explanations. He seemed surprisingly calm. Xander wondered whether that came from confidence or carelessness.

At the conclusion of his speech, Xander turned from Inigo and instead addressed Kaze. "That sums up the severity of it all, unless I've forgotten anything?" The statement came out as more of a question, though Kaze had not quite expected to be addressed. "I assume Saizo had said as much over the phone, if not more, though the details may have differed here and there."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Saizo's speech lacked the humane depiction of Nohrian culture, of course, but I believe you struck all of the most important points." Realizing that Inigo hadn't the slightest clue as to who this "Saizo" was, Kaze instead turned to him. "Ah, right. You haven't had the _pleasure_ of meeting my brother yet, have you? Saizo is my twin brother, albeit the older one. Xander and I share similar struggles in regards to our families in this war, though he far more than me."

Inigo clearly appeared interested at that, a fact which Xander cursed. He'd be certain to request that Kaze not speak of his family affairs to strangers at another time. He supposed his hand had now been forced. Gritting his teeth, Xander continued on. "Sad to say that such is the truth. You see, half of my siblings are Hoshidan, while the other are Nohrian. Not only that, but each of us are the children of our respective nations' rulers." That _really_ piqued Inigo's interest. Xander assumed he felt as though he sat amongst a celebrity now, but the boy did not behave as one would have thought he might. For one, he hadn't scrambled to find the phone he never let go of and take a selfie with a prince. That was a pleasant surprise. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but please, forgive me, I'm afraid I've had enough of the subject tonight."

Inigo nodded, dismissing the prince's apology with a wave of his hand. "No need to say you're sorry. I get it." Despite his prior swagger, Inigo now retreated inward, his gaze directed towards the ground. Xander grew curious - he _got_ it? Few people actually "got" his family dynamic, though he supposed everyone tried to claim they understood them. "Actually, I understand it all. It's not easy to take a stand against your family like you had. Or, at least, part of them, anyways. I don't know all about Nohr and Hoshido - guess I should do my research a little more - but I can tell there's good and bad on both sides...no offense." Sadness shadowed his features then. Xander found it ill-fitting for him in some strange sense. "No family deserves to be ripped apart like that. But hey, at least you're fighting to fix it all. That's more than most can say."

Xander couldn't help his curiosity. Perhaps it was the pain shooting through his skull or the ease that this tea had brought his brain, but he did not deny himself the opportunity to pry. After all, an enigma did not a good roommate make. "You understand?" Inigo seemed surprised by the response. Kaze tensed, thinking Inigo had offended Xander. "I'm surprised to hear it. Most cannot say they share my sufferings. It's not every day you come across compassion that stems from shared experience. Should I ask how you have come to understand royalty like me?"

Kaze hadn't the slightest understanding of what was happening, but Inigo knew all too well. His entire face shifted from a pale pink to a burning shade of red in a matter of moments. Xander knew he had won, though he knew not who his opponent was. "Why, Prince Xander, how perceptive of you! You must win all the women's heart with your brilliant...uh...brain, and..." Oops. Someone had run out of compliments. With an anxious giggle, Inigo glanced down at his wrist where absolutely nothing sat, asked "my, is it that time already?" and then began ushering both Xander and Kaze to bed. He hadn't supposed Inigo to be the type for physical contact, but the boy had wound his hand around the prince's wrist and now drug him towards their conjoined room with surprising strength. Xander would have asked him about _that_ , too, had he not already been too busy enjoying the embarrassed mess that Inigo had become.

With Kaze now crammed into his own room and the door slammed shut without an explanation as to why he was forced to retire so early, Xander was next to be thrown into their bedroom. The prince could not help but let out a laugh at how forceful Inigo could be when he wanted to escape an awkward situation. Wait. Had he...laughed? How odd. He hadn't expected to laugh after all that had occurred tonight. This day seemed full of surprises. Perhaps Inigo ought to have accompanied him tonight - perhaps his perpetual happiness could have lightened the load of his ever-moody family. "Will you not be joining us then, now that you're requiring we rest?"

Inigo seemed to have calmed himself down then, to the point that conversation could continue, even if only for a time. For a moment, brown eyes scanned the clock situated in the kitchen. 10:35 P.M. Still too early. "Who, me? Not a chance. I'm a night owl...actually, scratch that, I'm a straight up insomniac. I couldn't dream of sleep until at _least_ 2 A.M." An impish smirk soon perched itself on his face. "Unless that was an invitation to join you in bed?"

Xander rolled his eyes at the suggestion. There were those in the world who could cause the stiffest human to swoon at such a suggestion, while others could romance a rock if they so chose, simply through the power of the charisma that emanated out from them. Inigo, on the other hand, held all the childish innocence and happy-go-luck cheerfulness of a dorkish schoolboy asking his crush on a date to the school dance, and thus, lacked the sensual enticement needed to empower such a request. In fact, it caused Xander to chuckle rather than to indulge him. Perhaps Camilla could tutor him...then again, perhaps that could only lead down a dangerous road. "Good night, Inigo."

As he turned to head inside, he stopped himself. Turning towards the other again, he added one last sentiment to his farewell. "Oh, and Inigo? I truly am sorry for mixing you up in all of this. Consider yourself a recipient of both the prince of Nohr's gratitude for your patience in his prattling and the prince's greatest regrets for dragging you into the battlegrounds with him. An Ylissean has no need to involve himself in Nohrian warfare."

Inigo grinned then. It did not bear the goofiness of the one he wore to woo women, but an authentic sincerity that caused it to shine so much brighter than before. Xander knew then that this was the smile that suited him best. "No one escapes the scope of war, no matter how tiny the target." Rose tinted his cheeks then, painting his face with an emotion he was embarrassed to show with words. "Thank you...Xander."

The prince acknowledged his words with a nod. "Wise words, from one so young." Inigo seemed off-put by the comment - clearly, they couldn't be _that_ far apart in age, despite their drastic difference in height - but it only caused Xander to hum his amusement. "You ought to show this side of you more often - your flirting could use some work." With that, the prince of Nohr shut the door on his flustered roommate.

Inigo, now all alone, slipped out a soft sigh of relief. What a night. He hadn't expected to find himself wrapped up in yet another war. He wasn't sure whether or not he could handle a conflict like that, but somewhere deep down within him, he wanted to believe that Xander was someone worthy of his trust. He had to stop this fight...if only he knew how.

As soon as Inigo had heaved himself back onto the couch, his phone flashed with light, alerting him to a new notification now awaiting him. Unable to find the will to move anymore than he already had, Inigo slumped half of his body off of the couch until he could locate his phone. Why did the dumb thing have to be so far awaaaaay? Dragging it towards him, all he had to do was spot the sender of his newest message to drop it again against the ground. _Not tonight, Grima, not tonight_. Shoving himself off of the couch once more, he quickly collected his keys from the hook by the door and slipped out from his apartment.

A little dancing in the dark could do him some good.

\---

"NOHRIAN SCUM!"

Yes, she should have expected that. After all the clamor and chaos of the night, Camilla had come home to find a knife lodged in the door right beside her head. _Oh, how cute_. Oboro thought she could strike her dead with such a silly weapon. Didn't she know butter knives were for bread, not beheading beauties? The Hoshidan in question struggled for dear life against Severa's grasp, practically foaming at the mouth from rage. _Really, dear, you ought to take care of all that froth. Don't you know how to act in front of a princess? These Hoshidans don't know a thing about etiquette, do they? Such a shame. To think my precious Kamui chose them over me_.

Accusation after accusation came her way from the mouth of the Hoshidan. "You traitor!" _Oh, how original_. "You started this!" _Yes, dearie, go on about how misinformed you are - you're sure to make yourself seem justified sooner or later_. "You Nohrian scum are the cause of everything!" _Ooh, hyperboles. How exciting. I suppose next you're going to assume we were the ones to invade your homeland_? "You invaded our homeland!" _Ah, yes, there it was. How predictable_.

"Camilla! Are you just going to stand there all day or do you think you could say something to make her stop trying to kill you!?" Severa could scarcely keep Oboro under control. Her arms circled around the Hoshidan's torso so tightly that her circulation must have cut itself off. Even still, Oboro acted as but a caged animal thrashing against its captor without regard for the damage it dealt. _And don't think I don't notice your hands brushing against her boobs, dear. Taking advantage of the situation, I see_. "A little help here, please?"

She did not bat an eye, nor utter a word, nor aid her darling roommate. Camilla chose silence. What was there to say to someone who assumed they knew it all? That's what they everyone did, she supposed. After all, everyone else had. Her whole life, all she'd been exposed to consisted of merciless spite and unyielding grudges. The Nohrians slandered the Hoshidans, the Hoshidans hated the Nohrians, and their once-innocent family got caught in the crossfire until their picture-perfect castle burnt to the ground. All because of misunderstandings, misinterpretations, and misanthropic people who placed themselves so high on their pedestals that their pride blinded them from the truth. This Hoshidan was no different.

Her silence seemed to only further enrage Oboro. "You Nohrian witch! I bet you knew about this all along, didn't you? You waltz in here with your servants and your suitcases and you make us 'lowly Hoshidan dogs' do all your work. All along, you knew this would happen, didn't you!?" Camilla had not known, but oh, how she wished she know. How she wished Xander would have told her beforehand. How she wished she would not have to see despair darkening Kamui's eyes. "You better sleep with one eye open, bitch, because I'm coming for you!"

And just like that, clockwork Camilla set into motion. "Was that a _threat_?" One inquiry caused the blood in both their veins to ice over. What had Oboro done? Without another word, Camilla plucked the knife from beside her skull. She traced a single finger along its edge, gliding along as it slit her flesh in two. Severa could scarcely believe her eyes, but Oboro began to quake as Camilla approached them. "Aww, how adorable. You wished to vanquish the wicked witch for invading your innocent country...is that it, Oboro?" 

Now it was Oboro's turn to stay silent, but it only caused Camilla to cackle all the more. Soon enough, she stood face-to-face with her enemy. Camilla leaned down, that serpent's smile slithering back onto her face. "Remember this, dear..." Like lightning, the dagger embedded itself into the bedpost just above Oboro's head. One single strand of cerulean hair fell from the knife's edge and landed on Oboro's nose. "Not everything is as black and white as it seems." With a giggle, the princess retreated towards the powder room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have such a headache, what with those nasty Hoshidan royals sharing a table with my dearest siblings. Your knives are nothing in comparison to their words, dear. I'm afraid I require a bath before bed. Good night, dearies! Get some beauty sleep, you two. You _desperately_ need it." Just as her heel met the tile of the bathroom floor, Camilla turned towards Oboro once more. Both of her roommates stiffened immediately. "Oh, and Oboro? I'd advise you work on your aim - we are in a war, after all."

With the door to the bathroom now shut behind her, Camilla left Oboro and Severa stunned in silence. Severa soon released Oboro from her grasp before collapsing onto the bed with a breath of relief. "...you're lucky you're not dead, you know."

Oboro pried the dagger from the bedside, grumbling about the mark it would make on the furniture. "So is she. One degree off and that knife would've lodged itself in her throat." Without the attention needed to do so properly, she chucked the knife towards where they kept their other appliances. "...psychotic bitch."

"And then you'd be imprisoned for premeditated murder." _Idiot_. Honestly, how did she get stuck with two insane roommates? Somehow, it made her miss home. Even her homeland was less of a mess than this land mine of a university. "Look, I know she's crazy and all, but crazy can be kinda cool, too." And deep down, Severa wished she would have had the gumption to behave just as Camilla had moments before. Perhaps she could sort out the crazy and keep the coolness. Then again, that would require the subject to not themselves already be crazy, an impossible prerequisite for one such as she.

Long after Severa and Oboro had forgone their grudges and settled into their beds, letting the dream dragon weave wondrous adventures for them in their sleep, Camilla remained wide awake. Still settled into her bathtub, she scrubbed desperately at the skin that covered her skeleton. One time, two times, twelve times...she'd lost count how many times she'd tried distracting herself with soap and shampoo from the reality she now lived in. She couldn't even be bothered to wipe the suds from her flesh, not that she could yet anyways. She hadn't even turned the water on. Then again, she didn't need to.

Her tears became her bathwater.

\---

"Gods, what happened out here?"

It had been a normal morning, one that looked like any other. Kamui had come home sometime past midnight, too emotional to utter a word before he threw himself in bed. That, of course, led to Silas needing to drag him out of bed in the morning when poking his face and tickling his sides and telling him they'd be late to class solved nothing. Kamui complained about the fact that their morning class started so early and Silas ruffled his hair. Kamui drank coffee and Silas cooked breakfast and everything seemed oh-so normal. How did it come to this?

As soon as the two had vacated the safety of their suspiciously silent dormitory, the sight set before them could only have come from horror movies. Students spread across every spare inch of the quad, some piled one on top of the other. Blood slathered the sidewalk like splatter paint. The fighting went on for as far as the eye could see; Nohrian fighting Hoshidan, sister fighting brother, friend fighting lover. Some madness had consumed the school, spreading through the population like an incurable plague.

Kamui understood. Kamui knew all too well why they warred against one another, why their rage had overtaken them. Even still, this shook him. To think that their university should be so swift to descend into chaos at the drop of a hat disturbed him. Perhaps sanity was not their strong suit after all, but surely spite stood strong as their ally. "This is what war does, Silas."

Needless to say, neither Silas nor Kamui desired to throw themselves to the wolves. Unfortunately, a path through the fray was the only way to safety. Gripping Kamui's hand, Silas started to lead the two of them through the sea of wrath. "Stay close to me," Silas whispered, his voice a soothing harmony amidst a cacophony of dissonance. Kamui dared not refuse him. Only narrowly had they avoided decapitation from a frenzied Nohrian, whilst Silas suffered a slug to the stomach whilst protecting Kamui from a maddened med student. The two wove through the crowds until they had reached the outskirts of the skirmishes. Breathing a sigh of relief, both of them released their hold on one another and bent over to catch their breath. "Thank the gods...we're safe."

"Oh, are you, now?"

Silas spoke too soon. Two Nohrians sought to finish off whatever remnants escaped the scuffle, their position at the perimeter all too telling of their intentions. None shall pass, unless they plowed through the two of them first. That, of course, caused several problems. One, the Nohrian whom had addressed them was a woman, and a scantily-clad one at that. Giving a lady a black eye never earned anyone brownie points. Still, this chick seemed capable of kicking the crap out of even giants. Speaking of giants, the second problem came in the form of the man behind her, namely the hulking athlete that towered over all three of them by at least a foot. He had to be a defensive lineman for the football team with a body like that, because nothing was breaking through that wall. Oh, and the third problem? Silas didn't fight, a fact with Kamui quickly realized would undo them. "We don't want any trouble." Pacifism at its finest, ladies and gentlemen. "We just want to get to class."

The woman paid no heed to Silas' words, too interested with circling Kamui like a common vulture to listen. Her eyes scanned every inch of Kamui's body. He felt more than a little violated. "Say, Benny, isn't this the kid that abandoned Nohr and ran home to Hoshido?" 

Her companion - Benny, or so it seemed - suddenly stiffened. Eyes widening, he shook his head. "Then this might not be the best idea after all, Charlotte." His eyes narrowed then as his cohort made eye contact. "What would Xander do if he found out?"

She clearly did not appreciate that response. "Well then it's a good thing he's not _gonna_ find out, if you keep your mouth shut!" Silas flinched at the face she directed towards her own friend. Yeesh, were all Nohrian women that intimidating? He'd seen too many with pretty faces and ugly hearts to think otherwise. "Besides, this brat's not royalty anymore. Not Nohrian, anyway. Why don't we teach him what happens to turncoats?" With that, Charlotte rolled up her sleeve and reared back her fist, preparing her attack.

Kamui flinched, throwing his body away from the place of impact and shoving his hands in front of his face to block the blow...only it never came. Her fist never met his face. His body never skid across the ground. He was...safe? Impossible! Impossible, but true. But...but how?

Opening his eyes, Kamui found himself held by whom he assumed to be a stranger. Dark skin offset his bleached hair, but it certainly suited the smirk that crept across his face. One arm had woven its way around his waist, catching him before he'd fallen, whilst the other held the woman's fist in place. Charlotte looked as shocked as Kamui, but Benny stood as stoic as ever. Who was this man?

"The sadist in me hates to stop people from inflicting pain on one another, but I think I can make an exception if it means pleasuring Hoshido's most handsome man, don't you agree?" Kamui's rescuer flashed him the most maddening smile. Somehow, it made his heart race. How strange. Was it fearful or flustered? 

With a shove, the man threw Charlotte off of the two of them. For whatever reason, he neglected to let go of Kamui's waist. Then again, Kamui made no motion to remove himself, either. "Now, I don't think you'd like Lord Leo to hear that his little brother was being beaten up by _you_ of all people, would he, Charlotte?"

Although Charlotte maintained her enraged state, Benny grasped her shoulder with one behemoth hand. In one motion, he had pried her away from the fight, and a considerable distance from it at that. " _Enough_ , Charlotte. We're not here to fight against fellow Nohrians." Icy eyes narrowed towards them all. Kamui could have frozen right then and there. "Let's go."

As soon as the two of them had exited, Charlotte cursing all the while under her breath, Kamui released a breath he had not realized he'd been holding. It was only when he'd made contact with a curiously red-faced Silas that he realized he still stood in the other man's grasp. Instinctively, he lurched backwards, and the stranger released him, albeit not without grazing his hand across the back of his body first. Turning towards the man, Kamui bowed awkwardly (even after all these years in Hoshido, he still had never gotten the hand of the timing or the angle or all the intricacies that could have caused him to look composed in front of this mysterious man). "I can't believe you scared her off. I think thanks are in order." Extending his hand towards his rescuer, Kamui smiled, extending his lips even further than he normally would when meeting someone new. "I'm Kamui. This is my friend, Silas. I'm afraid I can't thank you properly unless I know your name."

The stranger seemed taken aback by such a remark, although Kamui couldn't imagine why. What, were dashing saviors not supposed to supply their names? He'd studied more than his fair share of fairytales - names were always supposed to be exchanged, lest the two be separated until the end of their quest to reunite. He preferred those who favored good fortune. Just as the stranger opened his mouth to speak, the sound of heels on concrete silenced them, alerting them to another presence. "Ah, Niles, here you are." The trio turned to find none other than Leo approaching them. "Why in the world did you run off all of a sudden?"

It was then that Leo surveyed the scene before him. Kamui, flushed of face; Niles, standing all too close to Kamui for comfort; Silas, looking as green as Kamui was red; and Charlotte and Benny returning to whatever hellhole they came from. Immediately, the prince raised an eyebrow in Niles' direction. Niles, however, held up his hands defensively. "It was harmless, I assure you. I simply wished to protect your little brother. Surely, you wouldn't punish me for that, would you?"

Something inside of Kamui's head clicked. "Wait a moment..." _Niles_. With shock, Kamui's eyes widened to the size of saucers as they scanned over every inch of Niles' body - an action that Niles did not neglect noticing. " _You're_ Niles!?" Kamui could scarcely believe what he saw. The last time he'd seen Niles was, what, at least five years ago? They'd both been so young, he'd scarcely recognized him now.

Niles feigned pain, placing a hand over his heart. Still, that lingering sense of playfulness (or was it provocativeness?) saturated his language, both body and oral. "You wound me. Don't tell me you forgot me, my prince. Especially not after all the fun we had while we were younger."

Nope, there was no denying it. This was definitely Niles. "N-no, I didn't forget you! Not at all! I just...didn't recognize you is all. You look..." Oh gods, how did he explain this without sounding like a dork? Oh hey, you look so much hotter now? ...was that insulting or pathetic? Gods, get it together! "...so much more mature now!" Nice save. "I hadn't even known you were coming to school this semester."

Niles seemed to understand the other's answer more so than even Kamui himself did. He'd played this game before, it seemed. In fact, he had mastered his methods. "I'm happy to hear I'm not all that forgettable. Although I did enjoy watching you squirm while you tried remembering me." Silas steamed at that comment, which Niles only enjoyed even more so. With a hum of laughter, he extended his arm towards Kamui, "well then, why don't I escort you two to your class, hmm? There are so many ruffians out there, and I can't let anyone else play rough with you." Hesitantly, Kamui clasped onto Niles' arm, tugging himself closer than was truly necessary, and ushered them onwards.

Forgotten on the sidelines, Silas seethed with envy.

\---

"So...why am I here, exactly?"

Separated from the insanity of the outside world, a trio of Hoshidan men sat huddled around a table inside of a crowded coffee shop. Students had poured in by the dozen, hoping to escape the onslaught outside. Unfortunately, the cafe could not accommodate the multitude of adults swarming their store. People perched themselves on countertops and windowsills and wherever they possibly located spare space, much to the chagrin of the employees.

Of all their current customers, Saizo was the most output by their presence. Squished against the tabletop, he could scarcely breathe, let alone think about the conversation at hand. Not to mention, were he to move, he'd be sitting atop of his lordship's lap. That would make for more than one awkward conversation.

Across from Ryoma and Saizo sat their potential partner, the heir of the Kohga clan himself - Shura. Saizo did not trust him, not one bit. The man was a crook, as far as he was concerned, a criminal who'd escaped his sentence. Instead, the world opted to laud his efforts. What did some vengeful thief have to be proud of when all his clan amounted to were a band of rugged, crooked refugees scraping by on a handful of crops and overpriced wares?

Thankfully, for the sake of their meeting, Saizo stilled his tongue and Ryoma instead started their conversation. "I trust that you're aware of the situation that has escalated into full-blown warfare between both Nohr and Hoshido?" Outside, two brawling brethren slammed into the store window, sending shockwaves through the clientele inside. What a well-timed demonstration of Ryoma's statement.

"...I had no idea." Shura rolled his eyes. Taking a sip of his coffee, he narrowed his eyes at the men before him. Unlike Ryoma, it seemed Shura sided with Saizo - neither were happy to be here. "So you're here to check in on the Kohga clan, eh? Save your breath - I assure you, we're fine. We're tough people, you know. Survivors. Your war couldn't kill us." Ryoma chuckled knowingly. The Kohga clan had continued on despite countless setbacks and times of suffering. This should do nothing to hurt them. Ryoma motioned to respond, but Shura stopped him. "Forgive me for being blunt, milord, but I understand why _you_ are here. What I don't understand is why _he_ \--" at this, he pointed one accusatory fingers towards Saizo, "--is here."

Saizo sat silently in his seat, but Ryoma remained completely composed. He simply folded his hands in front of him and rested them on the table, maintaining eye contact and a constant smile. "An understandable concern. You see, I'm attempting to expose my retainers to the reality of royal life. It's not exactly all thrones and festivals, despite their preconceived notions. It requires paying for cups of coffee and difficult conversations with your country's civilians." After a long drawl of his drink, Ryoma added, "...that and _someone_ needs to understand the importance of diplomacy."

Behind his mask, Saizo huffed disapprovingly. "Kagero is not here, milord." Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle at that. So, stuffy old Saizo only told jokes to save his own pride, eh? One would be wise to remember that. 

"That's a nice sentiment, but I don't buy the innocence of it. We both know that you're not here to wish me well, milord. You want something from me." Shura leaned back then, disturbing those who stuffed themselves behind his seat. He paid them no mind, instead rocking on the back legs of his chair even more so. "You wish to secure an alliance with Kohga, both in this war and in the ones to come. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"You dare speak to your prince so flippantly!?" Saizo, at long last, spoke (or screamed, rather) which caused half the cafe to turn and gawk. Some particularly nosy onlookers whipped out their phones and started recording, expecting another brawl to break out. What, were they bored of the fights outside? With this generation's attention span, such was not unlikely.

"Silence, Saizo." Ryoma turned to restrain his retainer. Fire raged within his eyes, threatening to reach outside of his irises and consume Saizo whole. Saizo knew better than to battle against that temper, even if his own superseded the other's ire. "...I do not deny your claims, Shura." As soon as this admission came out, Saizo stared at Ryoma with widened eyes. Oh, how he wished to speak out once more, but he valued his tongue too much to lose it now. "What? Would you have us lie to someone we wish to ally ourselves with, Saizo? Rarely, if ever, does someone act solely with innocent intentions nowadays. We always want something...as does Shura. But I believe business and matters of the soul can be dealt with hand-in-hand."

"There's that Hoshidan idealism." Shura laughed heartily at that, although his guests could not ascertain whether that spawned from genuine appreciation or from mockery. Ryoma could only assume it was the latter. "I can appreciate a man that speaks his mind, Prince Ryoma, but the problem extends beyond that. You brought someone here with you today that I do not appreciate." Shura's gaze intensified as soon as it landed on Saizo. 

Rare was it to see Ryoma startled so. "Oh?" The prince peered over towards his retainer. Saizo should have shuddered underneath of that stare, but he forced himself to stay composed. Sure, Ryoma retained his righteousness at all times, but stern he was, as Sumeragi before him. "I had not realized there existed tension between you two. Had I been informed, I would never have caused you any discomfort, Shura."

As all eyes fell on Saizo, he felt as though he need explain their situation. "My apologies, milord. I thought not to bore you with the details, but I'm afraid I must now." Saizo paused, reading Shura's expression. He seemed amused at the fact that he had been forced into this position. Some people had the most sadistic taste in humor. Then again, vengeance always tasted sweet for a time.

"Kohga has developed a deep-rooted, albeit short-lived, hatred for my hometown, Igasato. When Mokushu turned its back on Hoshido, its clansmen slaughtered our kinsmen in Kohga. Their villages were raided, their crops razed and their women raped. A barbaric raid, in its basest sense. Whilst this occurred, my clan decided to turn a blind eye to Kohga's cries for help, ignoring our neighbor and declaring neutrality in this matter. Thus, Kohga cast its grievances against us...and myself, specifically, after my father's death and my own ascension into power. Perhaps Shura has not forgotten his grudges against me, milord, for surely the sins of my father fell onto my shoulders upon his passing."

Shura sat silently throughout the entirety of the story, the only sign of agony being the growing death grip on his coffee. His face remained unreadable beyond a bare trace of grief still stricken within the niches of his eyes. By the conclusion of the story, however, his cup had crumpled under the pressure. Muttering a curse beneath his breath, he shook his hand free of the liquid that stained his fingertips. "Do you see now? I want nothing to do with a nation of traitors, nor any nation that stands in support of them. Had you desired my strength now, perhaps you should have saved us so long ago."

Shura rose then, claiming his coat from the backside of his chair and wrapping it around himself. He fumbled as he flipped a scarf about him, eventually giving up on making it look presentable and resigning it to laying against one disheveled side. For someone stepping out into summertime weather, he surely dressed as though he were about to brace himself against the cold. "Thanks for the free coffee - I do owe you for that, at least - but I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. It seems someone else might have a sweeter offer to make me." Bidding the two adieu, the Kohga clan chieftain pushed through the piles of people and out the door.

Saizo groaned, although it was muffled by his mask. Neither of them could catch a break today, could they? "I apologize, milord. Were I to have realized that my presence could jeopardize--"

"--Stop, Saizo." Ryoma interrupted him, his gaze remaining fixated on Shura's location. The man stood outside of the establishment, eyes constantly checking his wrist watch. Who was he waiting for? "You did nothing wrong. I insisted you come here. I have only myself to blame. I hadn't considered Kohga so cold as to deny their own homeland aid when the time came. Then again, neither of our fathers sent soldiers to their side...our families share this blame, Saizo. It is ours to bear now." 

The prince tapped his fingers along the tabletop as he examined his subject. Suddenly, Shura shot up, aware of whomever it was that wandered through the crowd towards him. The sea of students made it difficult to ascertain who walked his way. "I can only imagine who would make someone like him an offer now of all times..."

Without further ado, a single stiletto slid out from the masses. Instantaneously, the seas parted for the purple-haired harlot. Make way for Camilla, peasants - your princess had arrived. In seconds, Shura stood at her side, bowing low to her. She seemed smitten by the action, bringing a hand to her face in a fit of laughter. Both Hoshidans knew such an action came not from genuine amusement. Camilla's obsession with manipulation always seeped into her everyday actions, and this was but a play to purchase a pawn. Just as the two set out towards their own destination, the princess returned her attention to the interior of the coffee shop. Noticing Ryoma and Saizo, she couldn't help but chuckle. Blowing them a kiss, Camilla turned on her heel and left them both in the dust behind her.

"...curse that Camilla."

\---

"This course could be the death of me."

When she spotted the words "Military Strategy" plastered on the top of her class schedule, Corrin's skin crawled. Little else interested Corrin less than military actions, and deciding on strategies to slaughter your enemies did not exactly sit well with her. If she couldn't strategize a way to unite her own family, she could scarcely imagine attempting to unify two nations, be it by force or negotiations.

"You're overthinking this, Corrin. You ought to drop the dramatics. After all, you could stand to learn about the lives we are to lead." From her side, Xander stared down at her disapprovingly. She'd always known that he'd desired for her to raise up her sword against their opponents, to lead armies as the general he believed she was born to be...but she could not do so. Such was not the destiny she chose. Corrin could not stand the thought of fighting against other humans. Monsters? Sure, but life was no fairytale. She still existed in reality, and in reality, each enemy murdered meant a blameless human sent spiraling into the afterlife. "At the very least, you might have an ounce of compassion for your elder brothers." She thought she spotted a drop of sadness deep within those violet irises of his. Oh how she hated to disappoint him.

"I know, Xander, I know." Corrin couldn't help but let out a sigh. Xander had always supported her, throughout the trials and tribulations that her life seemed so eager to give to her. Even in something as minute as this, she could not manage to return his generosity. How selfish she seemed. "I simply can't comprehend how in the world such a class could possibly be required for a Peace Studies and Conflict Resolution major. How does this help me stop and prevent violence, exactly?"

Xander's gaze softened then. She knew that look - that's when the wise elder brother started stirring inside of him. He could either be as harsh as a hammer or as soft as a feather. She hoped for the latter, but predicted the former. It wasn't until she felt his steady hand on her shoulder that she noticed she'd been shaking. Was she truly so scared of this? No, no it must have been the night before. Her body couldn't recover from all the drama, she supposed. Gods, she was such a wreck right now, and in front of Xander of all people! "I'm afraid, little princess, peace can sometimes only be obtained through the bloodiest of battles."

"Peace, shmeace!" Ah, what a lovely sentiment screamed through the open doorframe. Both Corrin and Xander hadn't the slightest clue who that could be coming from, but neither knew who it was as soon as they located its source, either. A bold-faced blonde leaned against the doorpost, one arm propped against the side to offset the lopsided smirk on her face. Corrin could only assume the muscles straining against her shirt meant they ought not mess with her. The face they did recognize, however, stood at her right side. "Yeesh, Ryoma, these two sound an awful lot like you. Don't tell me you're letting the Nohrians influence your politics."

Ryoma humored her for the moment, but Corrin knew that the grin on his face would last only a short time. He was soon to set her in place. Luckily for her, he seemed too amused to do so angrily, and instead used teasing to disgrace her. "I was unaware that listening to your little sister for wisdom was such a criminal action. I'll be sure to alert the presses to my impudence. Thank you for informing me, Scarlet."

The blonde - Scarlet, as Ryoma had referred to her as - scrunched up her face towards Corrin, and then at Xander, and then at Ryoma, and then once more towards Corrin before her entire face stretched into an open-mouthed expression of shock and awe. Someone sure messed up. "This little squirt is your sister!?" _Yes, and you're not exactly doing yourself any favors by referring to me as a 'little squirt', either_. Instantly, Scarlet straightened herself, clearing her throat before extending her hand. _Why so stiff all of a sudden_? "Apologies, milady, I hadn't realized that I was in the presence of Hoshidan royalty. Had I known you were related to Ryoma, I would never have addressed you as such." 

She had half a mind to deny her forgiveness, and another half to wonder whether she was duplicitous or simply too easygoing for her own good. Still, she could not deny another's apology. Peacekeeping meant enacting mercy and accepting undeserved apologies. Corrin gingerly took hold of the hand - a mistake, seeing as how Scarlet's grip could have choked an infant - and accepted her apology. "No harm done. That was civil, compared to most comments." _Not to mention that most of said comments came from my own siblings_.

Before further introductions could occur, the door behind them slammed shut, alerting them to the entrance of their teacher. Without another word, they waved goodbye to one another before taking their seats. Corrin couldn't take the time to see who it was teaching their class, although she stayed curious, seeing as this professor supposedly offered to fill in for their former professor only days before, following an unfortunate accident. As she shuffled about her bag for her notebook, she heard her teacher start to introduce the contents of the class. "Despite those who sing the praises of warlords, brawn has never once conquered brawn. You see, there is nothing more important - in literature, in love, in warfare, and in the world itself - than strategy..."

Hold on. That voice. She knew that voice! But where? Why would she recognize one random man conducting a class? Shooting up from under her desk (only to smack her head on the bottom of the table by accident), she surveyed her professor's appearance. Green hair, thick-rimmed glasses, an aura of intimidation thinly-veiled by a dorky demeanor. Gods, you _had_ to be kidding. Just as she realized who he was, so too did he. His lips tensed into a thin line that curled downwards at their ends, the disdain thick in his tone as he finished his phrase. "...and certainly not something as impossibly stupid as peace."

Corrin returned to her bag, searching desperately for her phone. Snack pack? Not now, too anxious to eat. Notebook? No, she needed that two minutes ago, not now. Ah, here! Pretending to peruse through her purse for her notes, she sent one single, desperate text to her roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for continuing to read the next installment of _Heirs and Invaders_! I hope that this particular chapter does not disappoint. I had assumed that the first chapter would be the longest one, yet it appears that this one somehow extended an additional 2000+ words ouo;; whoops!
> 
> A handful of minor notes - I fixed the glitch that caused the image at the outset of the last chapter to disappear. SO sorry, I have no idea how or why that happened. In addition, I decided to upload the pairings in the tags above. I had hoped to reveal them as the story continued on so as to keep them a secret, but newer readers would know from the outset anyways, so there's no use in that.
> 
> Please make sure to leave a comment with any feedback you can think of! I am open to constructive criticism on how to improve my story for future installments.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading this work! If you did, please leave me a comment below and let me know your thoughts, opinions, questions, concerns, etc.! I'd love to learn how improve my work for the future, and how you responded to some of the creative liberties I took with characterization.
> 
> Here are a handful of resources for your convenience:  
> Corrin's Appearance: http://sta.sh/0roajsix0xr  
> Kamui's Appearance: http://sta.sh/01zsvat6c1te  
> Character Profiles (Updated By Chapter): http://sta.sh/0268x40g7cpj  
> iPhone Fake Text Generator: http://ios.foxsash.com


End file.
